Pax Ateno
Pax Ateno is one of the grandest times of peace in Ancient Athens. Also known as the early to late Egyptian Era this time saw a large divisional split through much of Athens as the religion saw reforms, the Birth Rate increased and the Arts became a very large part of society. This is considered by many historians and economist as the time during which the Kingdom of Athens ruled in glory. The Kingdom of Athens became the richest culturally and the largest Kingdom conquering it's neighbor the Dragon Empire during the 25th century B.U.K. History The Kingdom entered the time of Pax Ateno during the reign of Queen Amneris, the wife of King Ramades Theamos Agaptos. It is believed that the Pax Ateno Art movement began with Artist Giusepi Gianos painting, The Maiden. Queen Amneris in honor of her husband built great temples and monuments to him as she loved him with all her heart. When she died her eldest son Ramades II came to power honoring his parents by building the Queen Amneris and King Ramades I Theater in Citta Atena. Science Massive advancements in the sciences were founded during this time. The discovery of use of Plasma as a sustainable form of energy and not as a deadly weapon is considered the greatest achievement. Also the building of the Hospital in Citta Atena outside the Great Temple of Athens is considered the greatest of all hospitals on the planet. Founded by Athenian Priest to serve the poor during the time of the reign of Queen Amneris, the hospital became famous for the first successful operation in history. The Arts Pax Ateno is considered the most famous period in the history of Gabanian Art. Considered the most original period in all the arts areas. The greatest paintings, advancements in paint techniques, literary works, and architecture. The play writes Jonah Wettake, Cervantes di Atena, Justinian Fontanaya, and Cameron Mackintosh created all the greatest and most famous pieces in history having continued playing at the great theaters of Citta Atena. Les Miserables is the most famous work from Cameron Mackintosh and the most famous Gabanian show to have ever been produced. The great muscicians of the time Mozart, Bach, Ophilio Caborta wrote great lyrics as well as symphonies.Well after the first artistic return to classicism had been exemplified in the sculpture of Nicola Pisano, Florentine painters led by Masaccio strove to portray the human form realistically, developing techniques to render perspective and light more naturally. Political philosophers, most famously Niccolò Machiavelli, sought to describe political life as it really was, that is to understand it rationally. A critical contribution to Italian Renaissance humanism Pico della Mirandola wrote the famous text "De hominis dignitate" (Oration on the Dignity of Man, 1486), which consists of a series of theses on philosophy, natural thought, faith and magic defended against any opponent on the grounds of reason. In addition to studying classical Latin and Greek, Renaissance authors also began increasingly to use vernacular languages; combined with the introduction of printing, this would allow many more people access to books, especially the Bible. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics